


FIC: Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith 3/8

by trancer



Series: Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan are spies. Married Spies about to celebrate their first anniversary. That is.. if they don’t die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith 3/8

VENICE, ITALY

“C’mon,” Richard hissed under his breath, tapping the steering wheel impatiently with his thumb. He checked his watch, glancing at the entrance to Cara’s palazzi. It’d been almost twenty minutes since she went inside, alone despite Richard’s protestation. As much as he wanted to see Kahlan again, to get her someplace safe, he had an idea what was taking so long. The thought of walking in on Cara and Kahlan’s ‘reunion’ made him shudder down to his core.

He glanced in the rearview mirror, checking the scene behind him. The street to the entrance of Cara’s home was a tight, incredibly narrow one-way street, making it too easy to be blocked in. with no room to turn around, the only options were to go forward or reverse.

The sat-phone stowed between the two front seats began to ring and Richard quickly picked it up.

“Zedd,” Richard spoke, eyes once again looking in the rear-view mirror.

“I’ve hacked into a satellite system. You’ve been sitting there for almost twenty minutes. Why haven’t you left?”

“Cara went inside to get Kahlan.”

“So?” the wizard answered with an indignant tone. “What could she be possibly doing that would take twenty minutes?” Richard didn’t even bother to answer, letting the old man figure it out for himself. Which took about two seconds. “Oh,” Zedd responded. “Regardless, you have to leave..” he paused and Richard could hear fingers tapping through the speaker. “Richard,” Zedd’s voice went serious. “You have to leave now. I see movement on the rooftops, right on your loca..”

The ground shook as an explosion rocked Cara’s building, followed quickly by three more. Instantly, Richard was out of the car, forced to circle around to move towards the entrance. Ears ringing, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His sixth-sense, more from years of training than any precognition, tingled.

There was the rush of air, like the roar from a fire. Richard instinctively ducked as the concussive blast of magic hit the rear-end of his car. It jumped high into the air flipping over and over before landing in a crumpled heap nearly twenty feet away.

Richard rose to his feet, turning to face his attacker. “Darken Rahl!” he grit through his teeth.

Rahl stood fifty feet away in the narrow corridor of the street, in his white slacks and teal, button down shirt. “Hello, Richard,” he called out. “Long time no see.”

Then Rahl raised his hand, fingers outsplayed as he let loose a fireball.

Richard dove. The fireball hit the wall above his head, showering him with bits and pieces of masonry. There were people on the tiny street, in the homes around him. If Richard stayed where he was, an innocent was going to get hurt, worse, killed, leaving Richard no choice but to run. His only hope that Cara and Kahlan were faring better than he was.

**

Cara and Kahlan rushed out into the smoke-filled corridor. The other apartments, the one’s that were supposed to be empty, opened as dozens of Mord’Sith spilled out.

Cara went left, Kahlan went right. Cara’s lips pulled into a gleeful and feral snarl. Agiel in one hand, gun in the other, she swung her Agiel, cracking it against the jaw of the first Mord’Sith heading towards her, raised her gun and fired into the chest of another. Some of the faces Cara recognized, her former ‘Sisters’, most of them she didn’t. Not that it made a difference, not in this moment. Here, now, they were the enemy. They were trying to kill Cara, Kahlan. Former sisters or not, for that, they had to die.

Kahlan’s dagger blocked the downswing of a hissing Agiel. Even in this day and age of high-powered weaponry, Mord'Sith still preferred the use of their Agiel’s over guns. Kahlan felt the burn as one connected to her side and she swung with her elbow, connecting with her attackers head, sending her crashing to the floor.

Cara cut a swath through the corridor. Her movements instinctual, as if it were coded in her DNA. She swung and stabbed, punched and kicked, fired her weapon until her clip went empty. Smoking shells clinked onto the stone floor like rain.

But there were too many of them. They continued to spill out of the apartment doors, more coming from downstairs. Cara never backed down from a fight, but she also knew when to cut her losses. If they continued this way, the odds were good she’d end up on the losing end. And Cara hated losing more than anything.

“Kahlan!” she called out. From across the open corridor, Kahlan’s head turned slightly towards Cara and nodded in understanding. In tandem, the two began to retreat, moving backwards instead of forwards and heading towards the still open door of Cara’s apartment.

With their combined energies, they closed the door.

“Friends of yours,” Kahlan muttered, her back to the door as something large thudded against it.

“You know me,” Cara answered. “I love a big party.”

“We’re kinda trapped at this party.” Suddenly, the building shifted again, a hard sudden drop as another piling crumbled under the weight.

“I..” Cara stopped. She was going to say ‘I know’ but an idea struck her. “Do you trust me?”

Kahlan tilted her head. “You did *not* just ask me that?”

“Fine,” Cara smirked, nodding her head towards the window facing the water. “Feel like going for a swim?”

She extended her hand, Kahlan‘s fingers immediately clasping around her own. Together, they ran towards the window, the door bursting open behind them. Bullets whizzed past their bodies as they connected with the glass, shattering it. Then, it was nothing but air as they plunged four stories into the water below.

**

Richard dove into the alley as a chunk of the wall exploded over his head. Rolling to his feet, he leapt for the ladder to a staircase. If he couldn’t run on the streets to avoid anyone getting injured, maybe he could run over them.

He ran across the rooftop, leaping over the precipice between the buildings. Landing hard, Richard rolled into it, back onto his feet in a flash and running at a dead sprint. He leapt again onto the next building. It was higher and his fingertips barely caught the ledge as his body slammed into the wall below, the Sword of Truth clanging against his thigh. He pulled himself up, watching one of his guns fall from his holster.

Three buildings back, Rahl made his way to the roof. He walked calmly, coolly, stalking like a big cat that knows there’s no escape for its prey. “You never should have sacrificed your Han, Richard!” he taunted. “It’d at least make things a bit more interesting!”

“I don’t need magic to defeat you, Rahl!” he grimaced, arms straining as he began to pull himself up. “I did it before, I can do it again!”

Richard pulled himself up onto the ledge. Back on his feet, he pulled his other gun, took a stance and began firing. Rahl lifted his hand. The bullets stopped in mid-air, feet from his body, then dropped like stones on the rooftop. Rahl smiled cockily then released another burst of magic from his fingers.

Richard tried to dive out of the way as the ledge before him exploded but the burst of magic was too big. The concussive wave hit him hard and he flew backwards, landing with a bone-jarring thud onto the roof, head smacking against the cement, fingers releasing his gun that he could only watch skitter away from his hand.

Just as the stars cleared and Richard regained some semblance of consciousness, he felt Rahl’s shadow as it eclipsed over him. Richard scurried, rolling backwards until he was on his feet, unsheathing the Sword of Truth and holding it menacingly.

“Oh Richard, only you would bring a sword..” Rahl chuckled, with a flick of a finger the gun Richard lost instantly in Rahl’s hand. “To a gun fight.”

“Let’s get this over with,” Richard gritted, fingers flexing as he tightened them around the hilt and the Sword of Truth blazed with fire.

Rahl circled, gun hand pointed at Richard’s chest. “I’d be lying if I said retribution hadn’t crossed my mind.” He ran his freehand over his short-cropped head. “Especially after what you did.”

“It’s just hair,” Richard snapped back. “Get over it!”

“It’s been two years AND IT STILL HASN’T GROWN BACK!!” Rahl snapped like a petulant child, throwing another ball of energy at Richard, who deflected it with his sword. Their last battle, two years ago, had ended with Richard throwing a potion created by Zedd to seal a rift to the Underworld. A potion with the unfortunate side affect of removing one’s hair - all of it. Rahl, defeated and completely bald (everywhere) escaped the scene, tears streaming down his face as his luscious brown hair fell in chunks. “A man’s image is everything and the House of Rahl is nothing without our long, flowing locks. Something I’m sure you understand..” Rahl stilled his feet, lips curving into a predatory smile. “Brother.”

“What?” Richard stammered.

Rahl‘s predatory grin broadened. “I’m not here to kill you, Richard. I’m here to ask you to join me, join your brother in restoring the House of Rahl to its former glory.”

Richard swallowed hard, narrowing his eyes as he glared. “You’re lying.”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true.”

“Dude,” Richard blinked, tilting his head, sword lowering slightly. “Did you just quote Star Wars?”

Rahl shrugged his shoulders. “I couldn’t think of a Lord of the Rings quote that was applicable. Besides,” he straightened, posing, once again, in a threatening manner. “The source of the quote doesn’t change the fact of the matter. Think I’m lying? Ask your grandfather.”

Uneasy, Richard swayed on his feet, taking a step backwards. His head began to pound and spin as the thoughts whirled about.

Rahl took a step forward. “Why do you think your grandfather stole you away as a child? Because, you’re the One True Seeker? Please, Seeker’s are a dime a dozen but a Rahl..”

“You’re..” Richard stammered. His uncertainty symbolized by the dying flame on his sword. “You’re lying!”

“Am I? Admittedly, this all makes our father seem like a bit of a slut, which he was as evidenced by our sister..”

“Sister? What sister?”

“Oh dear, brother. You really are behind the times. Zedd, your grandfather, still keeps her hidden.” He paused, gazing at Richard derisively with the scant tilt of his head. “Even from you.” He took another step forward. “It hurts doesn’t it? Knowing that all your life you’ve been lied to, manipulated, used.” He snarled, “Welcome to the club.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Richard yelled back, his hands re-gripping the hilt as he set his resolve. “I’ll never join you!”

“That’s too bad. Actually..” he brought his fingers to his chin as if in deep thought. “It suddenly occurred to me..” Richard’s eyes went wide as Rahl raised the gun in his hand and fired. “I don’t need you at all.”

Richard reacted, just not fast enough. His body lurched backwards as the bullet hit him hard in the shoulder. Rahl fired again, hitting Richard in the chest. The Sword of Truth fell from his hand, clanking on the roof. The backs of his knees hit the ledge and Richard was tumbling over. Hands flailing, he gripped with everything he had at the feel of the ledge against his fingertips. He glanced below, at the straight five story drop with nothing but cold, hard cement to catch his fall, the shadow of Darken Rahl eclipsing over him once again.

“I thought..” Richard gritted through the searing pain. “You weren’t going to kill me.”

Rahl sauntered towards the ledge as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “I wasn’t. But, like I said,” he slowed. He stopped to pick up the Sword of Truth, pausing to admire the blade before he turned his eyes to Richard, the playful glint turning dark and menacing. Lifting his leg, he placed his foot on the ledge. “I’ve come to the realization..” he moved his foot, pressing it onto Richard’s fingers. “I don’t need you to succeed. Well, not all of you.”

Rahl raised the Sword of Truth and, with a quick slashing motion, brought it down. Down upon the hand holding Richard to the ledge. Richard screamed as steel forged by magic sliced easily through flesh and bone and he watched as Rahl, the ledge and his hand still attached to it, became smaller and smaller.

**

ISLAND OF ST. MAARTEN, NETHERLANDS

 _TWO YEARS AGO_

 _The off-season and it felt like Kahlan had the beach entirely to herself. She lounged on a beach chair with the wide umbrella providing enough shade to keep her from getting sunburned, in her floppy straw hat, sunglasses, one-piece bikini and sarong wrapped around her waist. She looked like any other tourist enjoying a Caribbean vacation but it was anything but. She casually flipped through the thick dossier on her lap, cell phone attached to her ear._

 _“Richard,” she sighed. She flipped a page of her dossier. She was tracking an assassin only known as ‘The Shadow’ because of his uncanny ability to disappear. Very little was known about the Shadow, other than a large appetite for women, wanton violence and a fondness for the Caribbean isle of St. Maarten. The only evidence of the Shadow’s existence, as Kahlan pulled the picture from the middle of the dossier and set it on top, a grainy still from a bank security camera. “I’m on assignment.”_

 _“I just..” Richard breathed in a sigh that bordered on whining. “I just.. wanted to see how you were doing.” He paused, voice lowering. “I miss you.”_

 _Kahlan inhaled deeply, tilting her head back until it rested against the back of her lounge as she closed her eyes. Things weren’t supposed to be this complicated, at least, not in her personal life._

 _“I know we’re on a..” Richard paused, struggling to get the word out. “Break. But, I’m still here. Whenever you need me.”_

 _“Richard..” Kahlan exhaled. She loved him. She didn’t want to hurt him. But, she’d signed up with the Confessor’s ‘Second-Time Virgins’ program and, like Murphy’s Law, it figured she’d get a boyfriend she desperately want to bone two seconds after. Even with all the increasing sexual tension between them and not so sub-textual pressure by the Mother Confessor herself for Kahlan to consummate her relationship with Richard (after they were married, of course), Kahlan still felt.. empty. The longer she stayed with Richard the more she felt the aching hole inside herself and the desperate desire for it to be filled._

 _“Kahlan,” Richard filled the growing pause between them. “This isn’t me trying to pressure you..”_

 _Her eyes drifted to the sparkling blue water and a shadow of darkness beneath the surface. The shadow rose, breaking the surface. Kahlan didn’t mean to stare, she just couldn’t help herself. The woman rose from the waters and Kahlan was transfixed. She was blonde, tanned, a thin but athletic body wearing a bordering on the indecent white bikini that, now completely saturated, left almost nothing to the imagination._

 _“..I just miss my best friend.” She heard but didn’t really hear Richard in her ear._

 _“I..” she stammered. The woman was walking towards her, no, the beach lounge next to Kahlan and Kahlan watched as the woman pulled the towel off the chair and began drying herself. Kahlan hurriedly closed her dossier and stowed it in her beach bag. “I miss you, too.”_

 _“So you’ll call me when you get done with your assignment?” It almost sounded like begging, if she’d been paying attention._

 _“I..” Kahlan swallowed hard as the woman bent over to dry her thighs and she really, honestly, tried not to look at the cleavage on display. “I can’t promise you anything. But, I’ll try.”_

 _She disconnected setting her cell in her bag just as the woman reclined herself in the chair next to Kahlan’s and closing her eyes, sunbathing._

 _“Boyfriend?” the woman spoke and it took a second for Kahlan to realize the woman was speaking to her._

 _“Not really,” Kahlan chuckled._

 _The woman’s eyes opened, she tilted her head, turning it towards Kahlan. “Either he is or he isn’t.”_

 _“We’re.. on a break.”_

 _“Isn’t. And your ex is an idiot. If you were mine..” and Kahlan swallowed hard at the suggestion as the woman closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sun. “I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”_

 _The situation was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Kahlan was working, ON THE JOB, attempting to track down the world’s most feared assassin. Yet, here she was, blushing like a school girl over some tourist’s not so subtle flirtations that included insulting Richard, the Seeker. If she actually knew Kahlan’s ‘we’re on a break’ boyfriend was actually the Seeker._

 _“He’s not the possessive type.”_

 _“Unless, of course,” the woman continued as if she hadn‘t heard what Kahlan said. “He’s horrible in bed. Then, you cut your losses anyway you have to. I prefer the ‘rip off the Band-Aid’ method, the quicker the better, I say. Was he bad in bed?”_

 _“I don’t see how this is any of your business?” Kahlan bristled._

 _“OH..MY..GOD!” the woman’s eyes snapped open, head turning towards Kahlan once again. “You haven’t slept with him.”_

 _“I..” Kahlan’s mouth went slack as her cheeks turned a dark crimson._

 _The blonde rolled onto her side, propping her head up with a hand. “Now, I’m intrigued. You’re not, like, one of those ‘Second-Time Virgins’ are you? Because that is some serious conservative propagandist bullshit. And makes me wanna find someone and fuck them ‘til their eyes roll into the back of their head just to piss them all off.”_

 _“You’re.. very forward.”_

 _“No,” she smiled with a wolfish half-grin, extending her hand towards Kahlan. “I’m Cara.”_

 _Kahlan reached out, clasping her hand around Cara’s. “Kahlan. Kahlan Amnell. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your last name.”_

 _“That’s because I didn’t throw it. But I will..” Cara kept her hand clasped with Kahlan’s, the pad of her finger grazing over Kahlan‘s knuckles. “Over dinner.”_

**

For the second time in as many days, Kahlan found herself plunging, fully clothed, into water to escape death. The water wasn’t as cold as Lake Zurich, just not warm either. She heard the muffled ‘pop’ as bullets impacted the surface, saw their spiraling trails as they zipped through the water.

She was a good swimmer, her training as an agent demanded it. Kahlan stayed under water, following Cara for what felt like an eternity, kept swimming even as her lungs burned and her head felt like it would explode.

Cara swam under a boat, surfacing on the other side and Kahlan followed, head bursting above the water as her lungs sucked in a large gulp of air.

The high-performance speed boat was expensive, a twenty footer, with twin-turbo engines. Kahlan was pretty sure the middle-aged man, most likely going through a mid-life crisis judging by the ‘young enough to be his daughter’ woman on his arm, wouldn’t have helped them out of the water had he known Cara was going to ‘acquire’ his boat. Kahlan was already shoving herself behind the wheel, gunning the engine and heading for open water. She could hear the engines behind her and, she knew, that was definitely not a good sign.

“Go! Go!” Cara yelled in her ear. Kahlan dared a glance behind her, at the three speed boats filled with Mord'Sith’s racing towards them. Boats more powerful than Kahlan’s, in under a minute the lead boat was already on them, as if they expected Kahlan and Cara might escape and planned a contingency. Damn Mord'Sith‘s and their efficiency.

The crack of gunfire and Kahlan felt something hot whiz by her ear, cracking the windshield on impact. Cara braced herself against the back of the passenger seat, gun raised, she returned fire. The boat veered hard to the left, colliding with the wake and slowing.

They were on the Canal Grande, the main thoroughfare that bisected Venice. Kahlan made a hard right, cutting into one of the smaller canals. It was mid-afternoon and the canal’s were filled with _vaporetti’s_ , water taxi’s, gondolas. Kahlan zigged and zagged to avoid a collision.

Passengers in a gondola dove into the water as Kahlan’s boat roared towards them, cutting through the gondola like a knife through butter.

“Kahlan!” Cara yelled between firing her gun.

“I KNOW!!” Kahlan yelled back. The canal was tight, no more than twenty feet wide. It forced their pursuers into a single-line formation. It also forced Kahlan to slow down in her attempt to escape.

“KAHLAN!!” Cara screamed. A second later, the boat shuddered hard as it was rammed from behind. The other boat’s hull crunching on top of Kahlan‘s stern. And Kahlan’s boat lurched as the two boats, stuck together, propelled forward.

Cara leapt upwards, Agiel in one hand, gun in the other. She landed in a crouch on the bow. She fired two quick shots, taking out the driver before jumping over the windshield. Agiel clashed against Agiel and Cara stumbled against the passenger’s seat from a hard punch to the stomach. Cara head butted her attacker, then drove her Agiel hard into the woman’s stomach. Then Cara moved to face the other three attacker’s on the boat. Her eyes quickly glanced at the cache of weapons onboard that could stockpile a small nation. And she paid for that momentary distraction. A fist cracked against Cara’s jaw. A boot connected with her ribs.

The wheel turned into a 100 pound weight in Kahlan’s hands. Her arms strained as she tried to steer two boats, hers and the one atop the stern. The canal curved and it took everything Kahlan to keep the boat from scraping against the palazzi walls. And then..

Kahlan saw the bridge.

No more than ten feet high, twenty feet wide, with three arches underneath.

“CARA!” she screamed.

It was a cheap shot, a knee to the groin, but Cara’s philosophy had always been ‘whatever gets the job done’. It put space between her and her attackers. Enough space for Cara to turn towards the fore, grab a particularly intriguing weapon from the Mord'Sith’s cache as she climbed over the broken windshield and leapt back onto Kahlan’s boat.

Sparks flew as the sides of the boat scraped against the walls under the arch. Kahlan’s boat fit, barely. But the other boat, the one half-on/half-off Kahlan’s, it was too high. It smacked into the side of the bridge, exploding on impact.

Cara and Kahlan both looked back to see the damage. To see the other two boats speed through the empty arches.

“Do they ever STOP!?!” Kahlan yelled over the roar of the engine.

“They’re Mord'Sith’S!!” Cara answered, even if it was a rhetorical question. “They never stop!”

Kahlan could see the end of the canal, where it fed into the larger, Grand Canal. She pressed hard on the accelerator, shifting into high gear. The entrance getting closer, wider.

Cara gripped the newly acquired weapon in her hands. The RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher) was light, disposable, made for one shot and one shot only. The cylindrical tube only a foot long but when Cara pressed the release button, it extended to twice its size. She hefted the weapon onto her shoulder, looking through the site at the boats chasing them. The moment their power boat roared into the wider waters of the Grand Canal, Cara pulled the trigger.

The rocket shot out. The first boat flipped backwards as it exploded, careening into the boat behind it, triggering a second explosion..

And Cara and Kahlan sailed off scott free into the open waters of the Venetian Lagoon.

Kahlan turned to Cara, sticking a finger in her ear and wiggling it to help alleviate the ringing. “Where’d you get a bazooka?”

Cara shrugged, tossing the used launcher into the water. “I‘m Cara Mason.”

**

GNN BREAKING NEWS  
ALCALTRAZ PRISON BREAK

[Cooper Jones stands on the GNN set before a giant, flat screen monitor. The words ‘breaking news’ displayed in giant letters on the screens dissolving to ‘Alcatraz Prison Break’]

Cooper Jones: We’ve just received news that there’s been a riot and subsequent daylight prison break on the island of Alcatraz. Details are sketchy..

[Cooper places a finger to his ear, listening to the IFB.]

Cooper Jones: We have reporter, Miranda Pierce, standing live.

[Cooper turns to the flat screen behind him. Where Miranda Pierce is standing on a beach, Alcatraz Island visible behind her.]

Cooper Jones: Miranda, what can you tell us?

Miranda Pierce: Cooper, less than three hours ago, a riot broke out in Alcatraz prison. While the riot was quickly ended, prison officials discovered the riot was anything but. It was a ruse for a daring, daylight prison break that allowed three prisoners, three of the most dangerous criminals in the world, escape.

[The screen changes, showing three mug shots. Two men and a female.]

Miranda Pierce: More troubling than three prisoners escaping is just who escaped. Markus Raines, member of the Dragon Corps, the woman only known as Dahlia an alleged Mord’Sith, and if those two names don’t make your blood turn cold there’s this - Doctor Reginald Loomis, geneticist, some would say mad scientist, and former wizard of the First Order.

Cooper Jones: How could something like this happen? Alcatraz is under MBI jurisdiction. Aren’t there protections in place?

Miranda Pierce: Yes. Along with the high-tech security, there’s also the magic barrier that not only prevents prisoners from using magic but also secures the island. Sources close to the investigation have told me, off the record, this has all the ear markings of an inside job.

**

[Chapter Four](http://trancer21.livejournal.com/190679.html)   



End file.
